<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2.-Dare by just_some_gt_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189527">2.-Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash'>just_some_gt_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February prompt list [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, borrower!Emile, human!remy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Emile play "what are the odds?" to pass the time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February prompt list [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2.-Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”C’mon, you said you'll do it, a dare's a dare” said Remy, holding the shot glass full of black coffee in front of his borrower friend.</p><p>Remy and Emile have been playing ’What are the odds?’ and Emile had lost at the dare of drinking black coffee from the smallest glass Remy could find on his house.</p><p>“Why don't we use one of my cups?” asked Emile, looking at the shot glass that was almost as tall as him.</p><p>Remy shook his head “We agreed it would be one of my glasses, and yes, this is the smallest one I could find”</p><p>Emile looked between his friend and the coffee “I can't even drink it when it’s full, what if I only drink half of it?”</p><p>“Fine” said Remy, shaking his head slightly, he took the coffee and drank half of it “There, all ready” he said leaving the shot glass in front of Emile again.</p><p>Emile took a deep breath and tried to grab the glass, he managed to lift it up, but his arms and legs were shaking, and he as afraid it would fall on him.</p><p>Remy huffed and helped his borrower friend, he grabbed the glass and pushed it slightly to drop the liquid on Emile’s throat.</p><p>The borrower swallowed the coffee and left the empty glass on the table once he was done “wow” he said, coughing a bit afterwards “that was too bitter for me”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I got used to it after a while”</p><p>Emile made some disgust faces before speaking again “Let's keep playing!” he screamed, suddenly feeling a burst of energy.</p><p>“woah, woah relax little dude” said the human giggling “maybe that was a bit too much caffeine for you"</p><p>“Don't worry I’m fine, and now it's my turn to give you a dare”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>